Star Wars: The Rise of Darkness
by WaywardKnight3
Summary: 350 years after the Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker reestablish the Jedi Order, the Sith have returned as an army that is attempting to unravel everything that he worked so hard to build. Now as they threaten to unveil a weapon that could sway the balance of power in their favor, the fate of the galaxy rests with an excommunicated Jedi and his ragtag group of companions.
1. Prologue

**Forward **

**Hey there everybody,**

**I would like to take the time to thank you for reading my story, your interest means the world to me. Feel free to leave a review of any type once your done and I will be sure to try and repay the favor. If you like my tale than I have to ask you to please head on over to the inkitt website and vote for my story under the star wars sci-fi writing contest. Thanks again everyone and May the force be with you.**

Prologue

Darth Callous grinned widely as he stared out over the mining facility, Elion Five. Like a colony of insects the workers continued without falter and without complaining, their minds set to a singular purpose of completing the task that had forcibly been placed within their minds.

It was amazing what one could accomplish with the influence of the Dark side and of course the weak willed mentality of those that could be harvested around the galaxy. Something that the members of the Jedi Order refused to understand, once free will was removed people could begin to look past the differences of species and color, and truly become a well-organized unit that let nothing stand in their way. Many thought that legions of droids could accomplish the same union, like the Federation had tried so long ago.

Droids simply did what they were programmed to do and nothing else, yet living beings could think and operate on their own far beyond the problem solving skills of an automaton. And this was the result.

Before Darth Callous was a gaping hole in the blood red surface of the planet of Elion, hundreds of meters wide while being thousands of meters deep, and this had been achieved by the mental enslavement of nearly three thousand individuals from numerous systems. None complained, nor wavered in their task as they had found a natural way of becoming unified under the Neo Sith regime.

To Callous it was one of the only truly beautiful things that he had seen throughout the galaxy, and the thought made him sick. So many times had he heard that the Jedi Order was dedicated to instilling peace and harmony but in truth they stood for all the things that caused the exact opposite amongst people. Remove peoples wants and desires and they found no reason to hate or fight one another. This finely tuned mining facility was the proof to his assessment.

Only on the few occasions that the miners had somehow found a way to reverse his masters mental influence on them had violence or conflict erupted but the revolts had been quickly stamped out by the Sith highly trained guard. Several times Callous himself had been the striking hand of justice against those that would see progress impeded.

"All they are missing is a queen," A voice came from behind Darth Callous drawing his attention from the sight, and he turned around to gaze at the man that had stepped out onto the balcony with him.

Ralgo Stek was tall and very athletically built, a perfect specimen of the Mandolorian blood line of bounty hunting warriors, that had once treaded just beside extiction. He strode forward with impeccable confidence and leaned on the railing next to Darth Callous his scarred yet handsome face reflected his iron will and steely perseverance. It was obvious that the Mandolorian had no fear of the Sith to his right and did not look at him as if he was his better, but instead as his equal. Of course the majority of Sith would have found such insolence angering but Callous knew that the warrior was a dangerous foe indeed which was why he had found himself under the employment his master.

Darth Callous smirked as he spoke, "They have one in a sense. The Sith empire is their queen, and her power grows with every passing moment that they dig into this sullen and forsaken rock."

"Still chasing that fantasy that you found scribbled on a stone?" Ralgo grumbled and shook his head, "Such dedication squandered searching for an imaginary weapon supposedly buried in a forgotten planet."

Being a person that felt the force flowing through every piece of the galaxy and understood it's all encompassing nature, Darth Callous tried to see it from Ralgos point of view, his lack of faith and his disbelief in the unseen. The Mandolorian dealt in hard facts and played with death thinking that nothing at all awaited him when his time finally came to meet the fate that he had sent so many to. In his mind this must all be for nothing.

Raising his black gloved hand, Callous sent the force flowing through his arm to his hand and ignited a coursing ball of blue lightning that snapped and tingled with energy, "From a man that believes not in the ways of the Force either light or dark, I can understand your apprehension on the idea."

Ralgo regarded the spectacle with lax interest, his dark eyes cold and calculating. The Sith could feel not anxiety from the Mandolorian, but instead a tenseness of mind and body, as Callous was sure the hardened warrior was deciding if he could match the siths speed if the situation quickly turned to violence

Smiling wickedly and trying to suppress his own curiosity on the matter Callous continued, "But I hope that your disbelief in our cause won't sway your loyalties at all."

"Of course not," Ralgo stated as he pushed himself from the railing to a standing position and turned his gaze back out into the bustling mine and its thousands of workers, "I am a soldier of fortune and as long the credits keep flowing I will keep fighting."

Callous clenched his fist extinguishing the lightning, "And flow they shall, as long as you keep supplying the results that drew us to you in the first place."

"That is why I am here actually," Ralgo stated, "I have one of my people following some Sith hunters from the Jedi Order, they seem to be coming rather close to our smugglers on Tatooine, if you like I could handle it for you."

"Indeed, we don't want them finding their way under a Jedi inquiry now do we?" Darth Callous turned to the Mandalorian and offered him a slight bow of the head, in recognition of his services, "I trust that a couple of Sith hunters will be no problem for your man."

It was Ralgos turn to smile wickedly, "No it will be no problem for HER in the slightest, Vytal Neeshra has made quite a name for herself putting members of the Jedi order to the test and proving herself the better."

Such a statement would have aroused visible curiosity in most, but not Darth Callous, he made sure to hide that particular emotion, "Indeed, than see that it is done, we are far too close to let the likes of Sith hunters interfere with our progress," He said simply.

Ralgos nodded and didn't bother himself with formalities as he turned and headed back into the mining facility.

Darth Callous waited several moments, allowing the Mandolorian plenty of time to leave the chamber within and then turned to enter as well.

It was a wide circular room, which was the main frame of the facility and from it the entire mine could be run with ease. He was alone in the room save for several droids that saw to the computers and systems and a pair of Sith guards that stood flanking the single door opposite the balcony. They were silent and still, like a pair of lethal statues.

He strode to nearly the center of the room which was occupied by a holographic comms system and dialed in his desired frequency. Several moments later the ghostly image of a cloaked figure appeared in front of him, the face masked by shadows from the hood that was pulled up around it. Darth Callous waited for the form to bow, and he bowed in return.

"I have an assignment for you," Callous announced as his fellow Sith warrior removed the cowl so that her face would be revealed. For their kind it was a show of great respect that was not very common.

"And that would be?" Alious Brood asked, her lilting voice alluring yet harsh. Her alabaster skin accented by black tribal tattoos that where common amongst the Zabrak race, and she had small red gems that dangled from her horns that rimmed her hair line.

Callous always enjoyed talking to the deadly little Zabrak. She always got straight down to business when he made requests of her, "The Mandolorian under our employment has just let slip about an asset that he owns, most likely a female assassin named Vytal Neeshra, and by the sounds of it she may be very apt at taking down Sith hunters. If this is true than she also poses a threat to us."

"And you want me to kill her?" Alious asked her eyebrows raising with what was most likely excitement at the prospect of a good fight and of course the thrill of the hunt. That was the benefit of having a Zabrak straight from their home planet. They had a certain savagery that was lacking from the ones found in the core systems.

"No, no, not yet," Callous replied, "If she is as good as the Mandolorian thinks than she will be valuable to us as long as she remains pointed in the right direction. Simply find her, watch her and see just how good she is. She will be hunting a pair of Jedi on Tatooine"

A slight amount of what appeared to be disappointment crossed Aliouses face and she bowed her head, "Very well, I shall report to you once I have located her."

Darth Callous shut down the comm and sighed deeply. Everything was falling into place and very soon they would have something that would return the power and control to the Sith. Something that was far beyond a weapon as the Mandolorian had thought it was. If what the relic he had located on Yavin 4 said was true about what was supposedly hidden on this planet Elion, than nothing would be able to challenge the Sith ever again.

And he knew that it was. He could feel it. The force seemed to speak to him telling him to continue. No, not the force, it was more like a voice within it, deep and resonant.

He hadn't told his master of how he had felt the pull from under the surface of the planet ever since he had first arrived. As if his destiny waited far beneath his booted feet, nor would he, for this was his task to complete and he would see it completed by his own hand.

Yes. Darth Callous would be the one responsible for returning control to the Sith. This much is true.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A culmination of plots.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kish Roo Vas said as her hand instinctively trailed to her lightsaber hilt that sat underneath the light colored over tunic she wore. The streets of Alkalai spaceport on Tatooine where an unsettling place for anyone, even Jedi.

For the young Jedi apprentice it was a culture shock, as it was for most newcomers to the planet. The heat was brutally stifling, and the sand seemed to cling to literally everything giving a courser feel and look to her surroundings. On top of this, the populace seemed to live by some sort of loosely formed unspoken code without any form of visible law enforcement. Not even a settlement appointed branch of peacekeepers, which she guessed was where all the rumors came from of the outlaws that called this planet home. Deserts lacked many things and apparently on this desert civility was one of them.

"Of course you don't. Neither do I for that matter, we are tracking a group of dangerous smugglers that may be linked to the Sith after all." Scion Diin said as he walked beside her. Most Jedi Masters would have spoken comforting words of encouragement, but Scion was far from most Jedi masters. His teaching methods where often considered to be unconventional, but nobody could argue with how fast Kish had excelled. Many thought it was her raw potential that was the cause, but she gave the credit to her master.

There was something else that had been weighing heavily upon Kish's mind ever since they had arrived and met with their Bothan contact several days prior. It was something that she couldn't shake, the feeling of being followed as if by some wild thing that was dangerous and primal. It brought to mind a similar occurrence of a time that she had been stalked through the wilds of Cholganna by a Nexu.

"Do you think anything will come of our lead Master?" Kish asked her eyes searching the surrounding crowd as she realized that she was a rare sight in this spaceport, a clean human being and from what she was told a good looking one at that. As far as she could tell she had captured a great amount of attention as they approached their destination. Never a good thing for a Sentinel in training.

"I certainly hope it does," Scion replied his gate relaxed and his demeanor calm, despite his open confession of being internally worried about the situation. Unlike Kish, Scion seemed to fit in just fine, more than likely due to his years of working as a Sentinel and the fact that his imposing Iktotchi appearance blended better with the criminal element of Alkalai.

Up ahead the hangar for which they where heading came into view, Scion stopped and Kish came to a halt beside her master. She looked up into his red leathery features as she felt a quiver through the force. Scions eyes where narrowed to slits and his lips where drawn tightly across his mouth.

"Master?" She asked her mind reaching out to attempt to tap into the Force in hopes of sensing what ever it was Scion was feeling. It was obvious that her master had felt something. He started as if he was seeing something far away from where they stood, something that only he could see.

A moment later he grunted and shook his head, like he was clearing away a troubling dream upon waking from an uneasy slumber, but then he looked to his apprentice and smiled.

"What is it Master?" Kish asked again, her voice seasoned with concern. It was not always a good sign when a smile crossed Scions face.

"I believe things are going to get rather interesting," He replied and motioned to the front door of the hangar, "You go in through the front I will circle around back and come in through the top, and be ready my apprentice."

"But Master-," Kish started to object but let her words trail off as Scion hustled away down the street to get to the rear of the hangar bay.

With another, rather disgruntled, sigh Kish moved across to the front of the hangar bay, keeping a constant vigil on her surroundings. As she came up to the wide sliding door she halfway expected to catch a Cycler rifle round through the back, but one never came.

She pushed the button on the side of the frame and the door began to slide open. The moment their was enough room to enter she gracefully slipped through and used the force to shut the door behind her.

Lightsaber in hand but not ignited, Kish fell into a readied stance her eyes searching the wide chamber which she found herself in. The top of the room was open to the sky above, the opening large enough to accommodate a medium sized transport entry, though no such vessel resided within. In fact the hangar was next to empty except for several crates that appeared to have been hastily dropped during a quick exit. The kind of quick exit that might be preformed by smugglers that heard that Jedi where hot on their tail. It was in the very center of the hangar that Kish saw what had most likely tipped off the smugglers.

"Ah, its about time," The lone figure stated. It was a female, that much was certain, and a rather athletically built one. She was leaning against a speeder bike with her arms crossed confidently over her chest. The armor she wore was primarily a deep maroon with burnt orange trim and was obviously of Mandolorian craftsmanship.

Kish had seen her many times on holo-warnings from the Jedi order. Each time one of the warnings would arrive there would be a number to symbolize how many Jedi the Mandolorian had conquered in combat, and each time the number grew.

This changed everything. It was obvious that Vytal had been assigned as a protection duty for the smugglers and once she had seen Jedi getting close she had them clear out. Negotiations where also out of the question now, considering that once Mandolorians where under contract they would rather die than break it. It may have seemed like a twisted form of honor but it was still honor nonetheless. Scion was right things where going to get interesting.

"Vytal Neeshra," Kish said as she proceeded carefully forward, "Why am I not surprised?"

Vytal chuckled, any warmth or humanity in the sound was drained by the echo caused by the t visored helm the Mandolorian wore, "So I guess there's no need for introductions than. And if you know who I am then you know why I am here."

Kish's body primed itself to move at a moments notice, "Of course I do, but before we get started I have to ask, how much does being a cold blooded murderer pay these days?"

"Far more then being a Jedi," Vytal said a steely and dangerous tone inflected in her voice, "Why do you ask? You looking for a real job?"

Good, Kish thought, shake her up a bit, buy some time to allow her Master to show up. Kish was confident in her abilities but she was also no fool. This opponent was dangerous, many dead Jedi could testify to that. She could feel the air begin to tingle around her as the tension grew, "Me? Oh no I could never stoop so low as to work as a hired thug."

Vytal stood, her clenched fists hanging close to her pair of blasters at her hip, "Gonna be shame when a hired thug bests a pair of the galaxies finest," Disdain practically dripped from her voice.

"If thats what you think is goi-" Kish began.

In less time it takes to blink Vytal had drew and fired a shot. The report echoed through the hangar, and the angry red bolt tore through the space between the pair. The Mandalorians aim was true, if not for the beam of thrumming blue energy that erupted from the hilt of Kishs' lightsaber. It intercepted the shot and sent it streaking into the sky.

Inwardly Kish kicked her self for falling for her own trick that she was trying to employ. She was almost positive that if she hadn't been holding her lightsaber she would be dead right now.

And thats all she had time to consider as Vytal yanked her other blaster and began blazing in Kish's direction.

Kish's lightsaber flashed before her in quick yet decisive arcs deflecting the bolts in all directions, though they where coming too repetitively to try and redirect one back. So she moved to the left instead and took cover behind a stack of crates. It wasn't the best plan but it was better than nothing.

Focusing on the force Kish reached out and took hold of the top crate behind which she hid, and waited. There came a noise of Vytal's jet pack as the Mandolorian launched into the air in an attempt to get a higher vantage point on her opponent.

Just as Vytal came into view above the edge of the top crate, Kish let it fly. More sound of blaster fire could be heard but there came a pained grunt as the crate bashed into Vytals flying form and sent her spiraling out of control. She crashed to the ground on the opposite side of the hangar.

Taking advantage, Kish closed as much distance as possible before Vytal rolled over and attempted to right herself. Kish could she that the Mandolorian had dropped her blasters as the crate had smashed into her.

She was not going to make it in time.

Vytal pushed her self up to a knee and aimed her left arm at the quickly approaching Jedi and moved her right hand to push the trigger mechanism of her wrist mounted flame thrower. Kish rolled toward Vytals speeder bike as the searing hot jet of flame erupted forth in a billowing torrent.

Heat licked at Kish's tunic and caught the edges of it ablaze. As she came up on her feet she flung the tunic aside and gave a force push with her left hand which sent the Vytal rolling backward.

Something landed on the speeder bike which was behind Kish and she spun around lightsaber poised to strike. There was no need, there crouched on the frame of the vehicle, was her master his green bladed weapon ignited and held to the side, his other hand placed down to help steady him.

"I was wondering when you where going to show up," Kish said as she directed her attention back to Vytal, "I was starting to get worried."

Scion hopped from his perch and raised his weapon in a readied posture, "Well you seemed to be doing so well on your own, I didn't want to swoop in and steal all the glory," he said.

"How polite of you Master," Kish responded as she took her place next to Scion, "Shall we finish this together than?"

"Indeed," Scion said as Vytal once again pushed herself up and faced the approaching Jedi.

"I would love to stay and play some more, but you see I really must be going," Vytal said and she tossed a small disk shaped object down in front of the pair.

It felt as though the world had imploded on Kish as the cuncussion grenade exploded. The sound was deafening even in the wide open space of the Hangar and a brilliant flash of intense white light accompanied it The world took to spinning in front of her now splotchy vision and Kish couldn't help but drop to her knees.

Vaguely by way of the Force Kish was able to track Vytal as she jet packed over their heads and landed perfectly onto the speeder bike. The vehicle lifted up out of the hangar and shot away.

The last thing that Kish remembered was falling down for some reason and feeling the warm embrace of the Force as the second explosion rent the air and crumbled the walls of the hangar.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One step closer

Darth Callous knelt in his private temple, his thoughts and feelings focused solely on deciphering what could only be called the language of the planet. That errant voice that continuously called to him attempting to draw him deeper below the surface.

Beneath the sith was the deep red sand of the planet which he had had brought in from the pit to layer the floor of his temple. Each grain seemed to hum with its own life force. It was comfortable how it conformed perfectly to his knees, cradling him as a mother does her child.

So many secrets Callous could sense, dark and powerful secrets lost to the shadows of time and space. Things that where just waiting to be revealed once again. The idea was almost intoxicating and Callous found it hard not to loose himself within the thoughts of the matter. This place made it so much easier to focus. In fact, it wasn't until his time on Elion that he realized that he had never known true focus. Never had he had such clarity of mind and body.

Though, not even this was enough. Too much was standing between him and the knowledge that tantalized him. He was tethered by his own body and consciousness.

So he decided to do something that his Master, out of what Callous figured was jealousy or fear, had forbidden. Early on in Callous's training he had devised his very own meditation process. Such a feat was the mark of a powerful sith, and it was a feat the his master had never accomplished.

Callous had named it Kathu Chaa, which was from the ancient Sith language meaning, Death Walking.

Such an apt name it was. In this form of meditation Callous could slow his heart rate to a single beat per hour and take a single breath with each heart beat. This broke his tether to the living world and his consciousness was allowed to roam through the very Force itself.

Each time he entered his meditation he felt some how different when he came back to the here and now on a plane he couldn't quite understand. For hours after each session his body would feel energized and his mind would be unclouded by all other things. These happenings Callous attributed to the planet, especially considering that when he put himself into Kathu Chaa anywhere else it had the exact opposite effect.

Callous began the process needed to enter Kathu Chaa, when the comm on the side of door to the temple beeped loudly and a voice came through.

"Lord Callous," One of the Sith guards posted outside said his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Darth Callous's hands clenched to fists as anger welled up within him. Apparently his express orders where meaning less and less, "I said I didn't want to be disturbed," He growled menacingly.

"I hope you will forgive me Lord Callous but Tothias has just requested you at the bottom of the pit… He says he had found something that might interest you," The guard replied apologetically.

Callous opened his eyes wide, excitement instantly replacing the anger he had just felt. Could this be it? Had the time finally come?

"Have them send a cart up for me immediately," He said as he sprang to his feet with a languid grace and walked towards the door. Before exiting out into the hallway he smoothed out the ripples and footprints he had left in the sand with a Force infused sweep of his hand.

The two Guards snapped to attention as he strode purposefully passed them heading straight for the lift. The only thing that accompanied him on the way down was the sound of his own beating heart and the thrum of the repulsors under the platform. One half of the lifts shaft was encased in a clear Dura glass that gave Callous a good view of the cat walk that led from the facility to the edge of the pit. As requested the hover cart glided into view from the depths and settled on the end of the cat walk, a dead eyed Gran at the controls.

Once at ground level Callous wasted no time striding across the catwalk and stepping onto the hover cart. The vehicle lifted off and whirred as it decended back down from whence it came. Inside the pit was quite a sight with thousands of workers milling over the sides of the artificial crater, and roughshod scaffolding erected on all sides like the skeleton of some long dead creature. As they got deeper the walls of the Pit slowly encroached in much like an upside down pyramid. Callous could feel it so much better now as they approached the bottom, a great whispering of ethereal voices inaudible it seemed to all but him. He could also feel the dark side of the Force like an undercurrent of an ocean tide, invisible but nonetheless tangible and real. Callous embraced it, and felt it ripple through his being.

The hover cart came to a stop at the bottom and Callous stepped off scanning his surroundings. Not much had changed since the last time he had been at the bottom as he had told Tothias to concentrate all digging within the lower levels to be focused on a single off shoot tunnel. Tothias had looked at him as if he where mad but to his credit he had obeyed, and low and behold had proved Callous right.

Of course Callous would tell nobody that he had witnessed the location while deep within a session of Kathu Chaa. No, those where his trade secrets and he would see to it that they remained that way.

Tothias emerged from the off shoot tunnel and waited patiently for Callous to draw near. They bowed, one Sith to another. After the second revolt of the pits slaves the Neo Sith regime had sent Darth Tothias in to aid in the quenching of uprisings. Being both an Anzati and accomlished Sith Warrior he was perfect for the job.

"You were right," Tothias said as he turned to escort Callous down the tunnel, the workers within stood on either side of it all but prostrating themselves before the passing duo, "It was exactly where you said it would be."

"Excellent," Callous replied, "Anything odd to report?"

Tothias smirked ever so slightly, "Does the fact that all the workers that came in contact with it convulsed and fell dead constitute as odd?"

It was Callous's turn to smirk as he answered, "It does indeed," The legends on the stone tablet are true than, he thought. Callous had already taken steps to bypass this but that all road on the success of Vytal Neeshra.

"Oh than in which case I have exactly five odd things to report," Tothias finished. As if on queue, five gurneys hovered into view each held an unmoving occupant. The Sith stepped aside and allowed the gurneys to pass.

Several moments later they came to the end of the tunnel. There, illuminated by numerous spot lights, was a monolithic stone door. Its surface was pitted with age but still showed archaic runes carved into it. A nearly invisible seam ran down the center of the door with a small circular apparatus set just to the right of it.

Callous couldn't help but stare. This was it. Just beyond that door lay what he had been searching for, the secret of the planet.

"Notice the dial there just to the right of the seam?" Tothias took several steps forward and pointed to it, "That moved ever so slightly with each slave that touched the door."

Callous shook his head attempting to clear his thoughts, an nearly uncontrollable urge to touch the door washed over him. He needed to meditate now more than ever, "Its a locking mechanism," He said his voice slightly strained, the voices hammered at the inside of his skull, "I have a way to get through it but it hasn't arrived as of yet, but don't worry about it for now. Get everyone out of the Pit and send them to the camps. No one is to set foot back into it until I give the word."

A look of confused suspicion crossed the Anzats face, and for a brief moment it looked as though he may question Callous's reasoning, but thought better of it, "Yes Lord Callous I will have them removed at once."

"Good, I will make sure to pass on a commendation for you to Lord Baalak," Callous said and spun on his heels to head back out of the tunnel, leaving Tothias to watch him leave through narrowed eyes.

Sharp pain began to lance through his head and he reached up and touched his gloved hand to his temple. He converted the pain to raw emotion and stored it for later as the Hover cart took him back up out of the pit. He realized that the suspicion of Tothias may develop into an issue later on but he would deal with it when and if it did. As for now he would return to his temple and meditate on what he had felt. Soon the smugglers would arrived and with them the key that would open the door to Callous's true potential.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rude Awakening

A thousand nebula swam in front of her vision, as Kish Roo Vas opened her eyes. Slowly a grey metallic surface came into stark clarity and the young Jedi sat bolt up right. Her chest heaved and she looked about expecting to see Vytal Neeshra ready to deliver the final blow. Instead she saw the welcome sight of the V98 transport ships' interior, the same ship that She and Scion had used to travel to Tatooine from the Jedi temple on Yavin 4.

She steadied herself as relief washed over her, but with the relief also came curiosity. What exactly had happened? Her mind was all fogged up and a dull throb bounced around the inside of her skull.

Kish swung her legs over the edge of the bench she had been laid upon and froze. All around her the spartan living quarters of the Jedi transport spun, and she allowed the room to stop its wayward travel before she braved standing on her wobbly legs. Gingerly she made her way over to the stairs that led to the cabin of the vessel, and with each step she felt her strength returning to her.

Kish found Master Scion sitting in the pilots seat, his horned head bowed. Beyond him, Kish saw hyperspace ripping by the view port in a beautifully distorted myriad of blues, "Master?" Kish said silently moving forward to lay a hand on the edge of the pilots seat.

His clothes where singed and blackened in areas and he had a slight bruise developing under his right eye. At the sound of her voice his head tilted up and his amber eyes fluttered open, "Ah, good to see you up and well," he said, "I trust you rested good?"

Kish felt a tension she hadn't even been aware of relax in her stomach when she saw that Scion had been only resting. She swung the co-pilots seat around and plopped into it, "Very funny Master."

"I thought so," He replied as he turned his gaze out the view port. She could see in his eyes a deep love for space travel as was common among his species. Personally she despised it, but saw it as a necessary evil.

"So Master, would you mind telling me what exactly happened back there in that hangar?" Kish asked, "Because I rather doubt that Vytal had a change of heart about leaving us alive."

Scion Dinn chuckled, "You're doubt is well founded my apprentice. After she stunned us with a concussion grenade she made her escape and sprung the real trap, a bomb that was large enough to level the hangar. Even with knowing that it was coming it was everything I could do to redirect the blast with the force."

Kish threw Scion a shocked expression, her jaw dropping, "Wait you knew that she was going to try an blow us to bits?"

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have sent you in there alone if I hadn't been sure that it was the only way to save you and still have the means to complete our mission," It sounded as though Scion was pleading his case before a tribunal.

"I had a premonition before we moved into the hangar, I saw that we where not going to succeed in bringing the Mandolorian down, so I opted to plant a comm interceptor on her speeder bike and find out where she was getting her orders from," Scion tapped a screen on the control panel before him, "See this is where her employers transmissions originate."

Kish looked for her self and saw that Master Scion had already plotted a Hyperspace jump for the planet of Elion 5, some barren rock on the outer rim, "If that where true than why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

Scion scoffed in a friendly manner, "Because of a reason that has been both my greatest complaint about you but also something I admire."

Kish stared at him with expectation her eyebrows gaining height by the moment, "And that reason would be?"

Spinning the pilots chair about so that he could face his padawan directly, Scion answered, "You have been training under my tutelage to become a Jedi Sentinel for nearly your entire life, and in that time I have watched you excel in all but one field needed to become one of the finest Masters of this trade. At times we as Sentinels must use deception for the greater good, and that is why I didn't tell you of my plan. Deception is below you my apprentice."

It took Kish a moment to realize that her Master had not only taught her a pivotal lesson in her training, but he had also given her a huge complement, "Master I-I don't know what to say."

Scion spun back to the controls, "I would prefer you say nothing, you know how little I care for heart felt sentiment, but if you insist a thank you would suffice."

From the twinkle in Scions eye she could tell that his words where that special breed of sarcastic humor he was known for, "Thank you Master," Kish said.

"Now I can rest up, we should be there relatively soon and there is no telling what we will find when we get there," Scion ordered and his head bowed again.

Kish watched in silence as her Master fell into a light slumber. She counted herself lucky to have Scion as a mentor, despite his quirky humor and unorthodox teaching methods he had been like a father to her. He had helped her cope with the loss of her real parents at the vengeful hands of a crime boss while she was the tender age of six years old. Now sixteen years later here she was nearing her trials to become a full fledged Jedi Sentinel.

Hyper space flashed in front of the view port bringing them closer to their mission, and a day that would change their lives forever.

A thousand bursts of lightning exploded in front of his vision, as Darth Callous opened his eyes. Slowly a tall and dark robed figure came into stark clarity looming over him, three feet of blade held in its right hand. The Sith sat bolt upright his chest heaving, lightsaber flying from his belt to his open and waiting palm. Before his thumb could hit the ignition, the figure changed color. Right in front of his eyes, black robes took on a blood red hue. The figure remained motionless, watching Callous from under an obscuring cowl.

Adrenaline surged through the Sith, as he nimbly pushed him self up and drew in his surroundings with his peripheral vision. He instantly recognized the dimly lit interior of his temple, but who was this?

"State your name," Callous barked his lightsaber still held in front of him ready to be activated. The figure didn't respond nor move a fraction for that matter. It appeared almost as if the being was made of stone.

No not stone, Callous realized upon closer inspection of the figure. It was made of sand. Thousands of particles from his temple floor had coalesced to form a flawless sculpture of a being that Callous had never seen before. It stood a head taller than he, with broad shoulders, the only other thing visible was its three fingered hands that poked out from the sleeves of its robes.

He took a step forward in an attempt to get a closer view under the beings cowl but the moment he did the form collapsed into a pile.

The door to his temple opened with an angry hiss and Callous could feel the guards enter the room. He turned to regard the pair. Both held blaster rifles

"Lord Callous is everything alright?" One of them asked, "We heard you shout."

Callous nodded, "Yes everything is fine, I was simply practicing a technique. Tell me how long have I been in here?" He inquried slipping his lightsaber back onto his belt.

The guards looked to each other than back, "Three days Lord Callous. Are you sure that everything is fine?"

If these guards could only understand the powers that where at work here. The last thing he remembered before awakening on his temple floor, was leaving the pit and going to preform a session of Kathu Chaa. Now, knowing that he had three days unaccounted for, he felt certain the Voice had spoken to him but perhaps his mind was not strong enough to remember what it had conveyed. Or maybe this was a side effect of his meditation that he had never experienced prior to this. Though that didn't explain the statuesque form that had been erected over his prone figure like some silent guardian, or messenger.

"Yes, yes. I am sure that everything is fine, now what about the smugglers, have we received word from them?" Callous asked.

It was the other guards turn to speak up, "Yes Lord Callous they arrived this morning, and are awaiting you in the hangar bay."

Something twinged inside Callous, "And why was I not alerted of this development?" He spoke in a low tone, anger tugging at him like a begging child.

"We did not wish to disturb you again during your time within the temple. You seemed to be quite perturbed last time my Lord," the first guard answered, his attitude portraying prideful diligence. Obviously he was quite happy with himself.

Callous held the anger at bay promising it to be sated, "And this was your idea I take it?" Callous asked motioning to the first guard.

"Yes my Lord," he answered judging from his tone he expected reward for his thoughtfulness.

What he received was anything but. His body was flung across the way and slammed into the opposite wall. An agonized groan escaped him as pressure collected on his chest. His armor squealed in protest and a few buckles snapped under the strain.

Darth Callous strode forward his hand held out in front of him. His fingers curled, applying a twisting motion with the Force to all of the guards limbs. This elicited a scream from his victim that echoed down the hall, "There is no room in the Neo Sith Regime for spineless whelps who fear reprimand! Your orders where to notify me if the smugglers arrived," Callous bellowed.

For a moment it sounded as thought the guard was attempting to apologize through the gurgling noise his chest was making. Callous doubled his Force application, and with a resounding snap the guard stopped moving. His body crumpled to the floor in a heap when Callous let him go. Briskly he turned to the other guard who stood mortified, "Have this _mess_ cleaned up immediately, and have Ralgo Stek meet me in the hangar bay in twenty minutes."

With that Callous headed down the hall toward the control room. He would meet the Mandolorian soon but first he had to contact Allious Brood, especially after his three day spell of forgotten meditation. He wouldn't be surprise if the young Sith Assassin wasn't up in arms ready to siege the planet after not hearing from him for so long.

The control room was silent except for the droids at each of their terminals, robotic fingers plugging away keeping the facility living. It didn't take long for the transmission to go through and the intense features of Allious Brood appeared before him.

"Finally," She said tersely, "What took you so long. I have been trying to hail you for days, I talked to Tothias and he reassured me that everything was fine but I don't trust him in the slightest. Is everything ok Callous?"

"Indeed it is, Allious things are moving along rather well here, that is unless I should be expecting the company of Sith Hunters soon?" Callous said his eyebrows raising with curiosity.

"Well thats a complicated matter. In regards to whether or not this Mandolorians asset is a threat to us, I would say absolutely." Allious looked away for a moment and fiddled with something off to her right, "I am sending you a recording of the altercation she had with the Jedi to let you decide. She is cunning that much is certain, but something doesn't quite feel right about it."

Callous knew better then to not trust the Assassins gut. Although young, she was powerful in the Force, "What do you mean Allious?" Callous asked.

"Well what I saw was her success, but what I feel is that she failed," she answered, "But if she did fail the Jedi are masking their imprint within the Force exceptionally well, because after the Mandolorian made her move I could no longer sense their presence."

"Hmmm it wouldn't be the first time Sentinels where able to mask themselves," Callous commented referring to the Sith hunters by their Order given titles. A small blue light appeared on the holocomm podium just below the disembodied figure of his compatriot, signaling that her recording had been received, "Very good Allious, I will be sure to review the footage and inform you of your next assignment."

The Zabrak bowed her head in recognition of his compliment, "I shall be waiting Lord Callous."

With the flip of a switch, he shut down the Holocomm and activated the recording, then proceeded to watch it with a critical eye. Not only had Vytal Neeshra preformed admirably but so had her prey. The young Jedi's movements where fluid and graceful and decided upon in less than a fraction of a second. Than an Iktotchi appeared landing dramatically onto the speeder bike.

So we have a Jedi with a flare for theatrics, Callous thought smirking as he watched the Iktotchi leap from the vehicle and stalk forward toward Vytal along side his companion.

Something caught Callous's eye and he stopped the footage. He made some adjustments to the recording and brought it back a few seconds to just before the Iktotcki had made his entrance. This time the area on the speeder where the Jedi's left hand would be placed for balance during his landing was magnified. Callous let the recording play but slower this time.

He repeated this process several times until he was sure that what he saw was not some malfunctioning in the recording.

It wasn't.

He watched as the Jedi placed a comm interceptor perfectly onto the speeder bike in a place that would have been invisble to Vytal whilst she rode away. From the view that the recording was taken from Callous had little trouble making it out. It was more than probable that the Mandolorian had no idea that the device was still on her craft, transmitting the coordinates of all her incoming comms to the Jedi. The rest of the recording he viewed just as critically and saw that the Iktotchi had taken measures to defend his fallen comrade from the blast of the explosion.

This changed everything. With the smugglers already here that meant that the Jedi where either already on the planet as well or would be arriving any minute. He would have to wait before using his newly acquired goods until after these Jedi where dealt with. Callous growled low in his throat, a raspy and grating sound.

If you want something done right than you better do it your self, he thought as he dialed up Ralgos personal comm. Callous was not so much angry with the failure as he was the interruption that it would now cause him. There would be time for casting blame later but for now there was matters to be seen to.

"Yes?" Ralgo's voice came over the hand held device, a hint of boredom more than noticeable in the single word response.

"I am afraid that I will not be able to meet you in the Hangar as I said I was going to," Callous informed him, "It would seem that the Jedi eluded Vytal after all."

Instantly Ralgo responded, all boredom vanished from his voice, "Do you want me to find them?"

It was hard for Callous not to say the snide remarks that cropped up on his tongue, but he swallowed them down and instead stated, "No I will deal with the Jedi. What I want you to do is inspect my cargo and make sure that it is alright and see that no one goes near it."

"I don't even know what the cargo is, how will I know that its alright?"

"Trust me you'll know," Callous told him then shut down his comm. He had preparations to make for his impending company and probably had little time to complete them.

Even if he didn't, he still had to admit he was excited to cross sabers with a Jedi once again, and plus this set back had a silver lining to it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Age old conflict

"Are you sure this is a wise idea Master?" Kish asked as she peaked around the corner deeper into the mining facility, "I mean don't you find it odd that we haven't seen a single guard, worker, or anything yet?"

Scion shrugged in contemplation and he stepped out plainly into the hall, "Not so much odd as it is revealing I'd say."

Kish's eyes opened considerably wide as she watched such brashness, "Master?! What are you doing?" She hissed and chanced another glance down the way.

Scion turned a quizzical look to his apprentice, "What? Its rather obvious that they know we are here, thats why we haven't seen anyone. I imagine that a trap has been set up for us," The Jedi master stated and motioned down the hall with his outstretched hand.

"And you suggest that we walk headlong into it?" Kish asked exasperated, but she stepped out into the hall beside her master despite her apprehension.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint our host now would we?" Scion said and continued along the hallway at a leisurely pace.

Although Kish kept stride with her Master, her posture was no where near as nonchalant. She was like a coiled spring ready to explode at the slightest warning. At the moment she was seriously questioning his reasoning, Did he know something she didn't? The hallway came to a four way intersection and the Jedi stopped at it. Each of the hallways ended in a closed door.

"Should we split up Master?" Kish asked as she searched for some hint as to where to go. The cold gray walls where totally barren of any sign or directions. She reached out with the Force attempting to probe the surrounding area in search for anything that could guide them, but to no avail the halls seemed somehow dark and oppressive. It was like searching for something in a light less room.

Scion simply stood motionless his arms folded across his chest, "I have a feeling that will not be necessary." As if on queue the door that had been directly before them slid open with a distant hiss. Scion smiled pleasantly, "Ah see, have faith my young Padawan."

A chill ran up Kish's spine as she stared down the hall at the darkened open door. With each step they took toward the portal, weight collected in her stomach until it felt like she was going to be sick. It felt so much like she was standing over a great precipice slowly losing her footing.

Beyond the door they could see what looked to be a control room of some kind , luminous screens of computer monitors flickered and a deep red tint hung in the air around the room. On the opposite side of the door they where about to enter, the Jedi could see a balcony that overlooked the massive pit that had been dug into the surface of the planet. There on the balcony a man in black robes stood his hands clasped behind his back.

Scion leaned over to Kish and whispered, "Be mindful my apprentice and follow my lead," He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and moved forward into the chamber. Kish did as she was told. Feeling the familiar handle in her grasp was reassuring at least as she approached along side Scion. How many times has this played out before, she thought absently.

They stopped at the doorway to the balcony which was a mere four meters away from the figure. The man turned around and bowed his head, "Master Jedi, I have been expecting you."

Kish felt the tension rising, building like the energy before an electrical storm. Her thumb rubbed the ignition switch of her weapon wanting dearly to turn it on.

Scion got right to business, "We are here for the smugglers, Callous, and their _cargo_." He stated, his tone suggesting that he was in no mood for discussion, "Give them up."

Kish narrowed her eyes, realization coming in a sudden wave. He did know something that she didn't. It wasn't just that he had called the Sith by name, but it was the way he said the word cargo. There was a distinct amount of reverence to it which to her meant that he knew what the cargo was, and its value. Why would Scion value something that the Sith did. It made no sense to her.

This fact didn't escape the Sith either and he raised a single curious eyebrow, "You know that I cannot do that," Callous said, not bothering to follow up on said curiosity, "That _cargo, _is the key to ending the conflict between our chosen sides. Believe it or not what I intend to do is for the greater good."

So many thoughts and conjectures ran through Kish's mind on the current situation. She was growing tired of all this mysterious intrigue and longed for things to be settled out in the open as was the old way. Or at least she had heard that it was the old way. If not how did anything get accomplished. Scions compliment that he had given her back in the ship came to mind. Perhaps she was to straight forward for a life as a Jedi Sentinel.

"Those words have been spoken by your kind too many times Callous," Scion retorted, "And every time its been a lie."

Callous chuckled, "My kind?" he asked, laying the condescension on as thick as he could, "Am I not a sentient being such as yourself? I thought the Jedi way taught that we are all equal in regards to the Force?"

"It doesn't matter what our order teaches. I cannot allow you to complete your task," Scion said, "Even if it was for the greater good. Evil deeds are evil deeds no matter the cause behind them."

"Very well. I was hoping you would want to do things the hard way," Callous moved his hands from behind his back and with a dexterous flip of his fingers produced his lightsaber. A meter of growling crimson energy sprang from its hilt.

"It is the only way," Scion commented cryptically, thumbing his own saber to life and took a defensive posture.

A surge of adrenaline filled Kish as she followed suit and poised her weapon above her head in the high guard.

"Shall we?" Callous said, a grin spreading across his features.

And so the ancient dance of Sith and Jedi began.

So fast was the initial thrust from Callouses weapon that Kish barely had time to strike the blow down. She did so with every ounce of strength she possessed, attempting to drive the point of his weapon into the metal beneath their feet. This would stall his weapon for a precious moment, allowing Scion to strike.

With a brilliant flash sabers clashed and as Callouses blade sparked against the floor Scion moved to slash at the Sith.

Callous must have been expecting such, as he yanked up with Force augmented strength and used Kish's weapon to deflect the incoming blow.

The three blades where suddenly incredibly close to the Jedi apprentices countenance, and she spun away orbiting her lightsaber around her body to gain some momentum for a horizontal attack aimed at Callouses middrift.

With ease he swatted the strike away with plenty of time to divert a thrust from Scion. This sent the Iktotchi stumbling between the two momentarily cutting off Kish from the fight.

She watched as the pair fell into a flurry of moves. Callous primarily the aggressor and Scion employing a steady movement forward using his opponents strikes to fuel his counter attacks. Kish leapt to the left to flank the Sith but his lightsaber darted out with lightning speed and deflected her attack.

Skillfully and with use of the Force Callous flipped clear over Kish and landed nimbly behind her. She had no time to turn and parried blindly behind her with a reversed spin of her blade than stepped forward into the empty void that Callous had left. Vaguely she was aware of his saber licking at her spine as she spun around and executed another parry in the knick of time. Now with her back to the railing of the balcony, she reeled off balance. Sensing her weakness, Scion again engaged Callous, drawing the attention of the exceptionally skilled swordsman with a series of long reaching downward attacks.

Despite the experience of the older Jedi, Callous was fast and not so easily taken advantage of. He raised his blade and blocked the second downward strike with an unyielding cross check than delivered a savage kick. His booted foot drove into Scions stomach effectively emptying his lungs with a rush of air.

Scion fell back against the railing, one hand grasping it to steady himself, his opposite hand still worked his lightsaber deflecting elusive thrusts and cuts from Callous.

Kish felt panic flutter through her as she steadied her self and surged into battle in defense of her Master. Her first attack was amplified by the Force and as Callous moved to defend he found his saber driven down far enough that the apprentices blade singed his tunic.

With a snarl he languidly stepped to the side and allowed Kish's attack to flow past him. Again she was nearly thrown off balance, this time by her own impetuousness, but she threw a leg out and caught her self before taking a header into the floor. The solid defense she had struck and attempted to power through had suddenly turned to water.

Now with her body nearly perpendicular to the floor, held there by her one leg, she pinwheeled her body up and over. Mid cartwheel she attempted to crack Callous across the jaw with her right foot but failed.

The Sith lord growled and stepped back a few feet giving her and Scion some much needed breathing room, "Master are you ok?"

"Just dandy thanks," Scion huffed, "Be with you in a moment."

Like a mother Acklay, Kish stood her ground before Callous and centered herself, weapon raised before her. Attacking was momentarily out of the question, she had to defend Scion so she changed her stance to newer variation of the Soresu form.

"Nice try," Callous said, stalking forward, "But you must know by now that you can't win."

"We shall see," Kish said defiantly.

Like thunder rolling, their blades smashed together. In volatile flurries Callous assaulted, attempting to snake by the young Jedi, but she held strong against his siege. Three times Kish attempted to counter attack but was foiled.

"NOW!" Scion shouted from behind her and she side stepped allowing her Master to slip into the battle yet again, emerald blade flashing. It was than that the pair seemed to turn the tide of the conflict and the drove the Sith backward towards the door to the control room.

Kish kept up the forward momentum, her youthful exuberance able to match Callous for energy while Scion stayed on his flank cutting off the rest of the balcony with strategical striking discipline.

As the fight neared the edge of the door Kish could see that the Siths anger was escalating and he was growing tired of being on the defense. If something didn't change soon he would yet again take the upper hand.

Though Scion had not told Kish his plan she felt what he was going to do. It was more than prevalent that they where not going to win this conflict, so they had to buy themselves time and make for the Hangar.

Just a few more feet, she thought to her self. Lunging she threw a risky thrust low at Callouses legs at the same time that Scion diverted the Siths blade upward. This forced him to shuffle backward in front of the opening to the control room.

Scion raised his hand to deliver a Force push that drove Callous sideways into the chamber. The Siths lightsaber flung out in a last ditch effort to strike at the Jedi, it hissed like an alien serpent than refracted off of Scions blade.

Kish was already fulfilling her part. Callous had fallen back in front of the door allowing Kish to post up next to the control panel. As Scion blasted him through it she had hit the panel to close the door and the moment it had shut completely she lanced it with her weapon. The magnetic lock slammed closed

"Lets hope that works," Kish said and turned to gaze out across the facility. Down below she spied a catwalk that ran parallel to the facility and led to a large warehouse like building with the words Hangar stenciled onto it. Kish pointed unable to keep the excitement from her voice. "There Master we can make it if we jump."

"Good," Scion said between his heavy breaths, his age must be finally catching up to him. The sound of a lightsaber carving into the door reached them and the door began to glow, "Lets go."

The pair leapt from the balcony and controlled their decent with the Force. Kish landed lightly on her feet, but Scion hit rather fast and tumbled from his feet. The fight must have truly drained him. Kish moved to help him to his feet.

"Come on now Master, you can gr-" She stared as she looped his arm around her neck and instantly her nostrils where stung by the smell of scorched flesh.

Oh no, she thought, "Master your wounded!" Kish said fear and worry gushing forth from her.

"Very observant of you my Padawan. Now lets go we don't have much time," Scion rasped his off hand clenching a gash in his abdomen. It was deep and just under his rib cage.

As Kish helped her Master along the catwalk she tried to staunch the tears that threatened to poor forth.

She failed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Distressing find

Slowly Kish dragged Scion onward down the catwalk grunting at his weight. As they drew further from the facility a harsh wind began to carve over the surface of the planet picking up abrasive clouds of blood colored sand. On the distant horizon Elions' shimmering orange sun began to dive behind the distant mountains.

Scions wound was already taking on a funny smell, leaving the charred stench behind, a smell that was never a good sign with stomach injuries. He growled and ground his teeth together at the pain, his tawny red skin slowly taking on a yellowish tinge.

When they reached the door to the hangar Scion stumbled, threatening to drag them both to the ground. With help of the Force and pure determination Kish was able to keep him upright, then flick her hand toward the control panel. As the massive bay doors began to slide open she chanced a glance back toward the balcony. She could just make out the searing red gleam of a light saber. Callous would be through very soon.

"Quickly Master," Kish said and stepped through the door applying the Force one more time to close it behind them.

Within the hangar, not to far from them, was a cargo ship. Kish could see a total lack of vibrant colors and abnormal identifiable markings. At the rear of the vehicle a ramp was already descended for entry. Aside from that the Hangar was nearly empty aside from refueling equipment, benches of tools, and..

Bodies…

Dead bodies, and many of them lay about the floor of the Hangar. Fresh blaster wounds on each of them sent lazy tendrils of smoke circling through the air which was charged with ionized molocules. They where all dressed in what looked like civilian clothes and they all had died weapon in hand.

Kish came to a stop, aghast at the sight before her. Then the sound of boots came, as a pair of legs became visible marching down the ramp of the cargo ship. Slowly a powerfully built man in a familiar armor came into view a blaster rifle in hand. He looked in their direction and started to make his way over to them.

"Oh dear not another Mandolorian," Kish grumbled and quickly but gently eased her Master to the floor. She reached for her lightsaber but Scion attempted to stay her hand.

"Wait Kish no," Scion rasped, fingers snagging on her tunic sleeve, "We have no quarrel with him."

Now he is speaking nonsense, Kish thought to herself, and pulled her tunic free. Springing to her feet she ignited her weapon and pointed it at the approaching warrior.

"Kish."

She soon found herself staring down the barrel of his blaster rifle but no shot came, "Easy there girl, I ain't your enemy anymore," He said.

"Kish!"

Anger and pain was blossoming and taking root in Kish and she knew it. A nasty and dangerous combination for a Jedi, "And you expect me to believe that?! Should we ask your associate we met on Tatooine?" Kish bellowed her voice unaturally loud.

"I have no problem fighting someone else's war, but what the Sith are planning to do with that cargo I cannot stand behind," The Mandolorian growled his blaster steady and trained right at her forehead, "Even Mercs like me have morals."

"KISH! He speaks the truth," Scion yelled trying desperately to draw her away from the path she was approaching.

She didn't dare take her eyes of the Mandolorian, "How do you know?" She matched his tone.

"Because we haven't finished living out my premonition yet," Scion explained his features twisted in a grimace of agony.

It was a hit to the stomach she hadn't been braced for and her lightsaber lowered to aim at the ground. So he had known far more than he had let on, "You knew this was going to happen?" Her voice wavered.

"Every moment of it," Scion replied, "I am sorry Kish but if I would have told you, you wouldn't have gone along with what had to happen. I saw every possible outcome back on Tatooine and this is the only one where you and the cargo get off this planet alive."

"What is so damned impor-" Kish started but Scion cut her off. Even in his wounded state he was still her Master.

"Kish I need you to listen to me there is no time to bicker," He said as he struggled to get to his feet. Kish helped him an emotional storm raging inside of her, "You must take the ship and go. We will hold off Callous or he will pursue you and he is a better pilot. Once you return to the Jedi order with the ship, find the Grand Master and tell him that I wish for Sol Vandirk to complete your training"

"But Master Sol was excommunicated years ago, I don't understand," She moaned, tears again flowing.

"You will in time, my young Padawan," With that Scion embraced her warmly than held her at arms length, "Now go and may the force be with you."

More than a little broken inside Kish resigned, "May the Force be with you Master," She uttered.

The Mandolorian stepped up and handed a nozzled canister to the Jedi Master, "Here stick it in the wound and squeeze the plunger, the foam will seal the wound for a while," He then turned to Kish, "If we kill him I will personally bring your Master back to the temple."

Kish offered him a nod of gratitude, surprised that she felt truth emanating from the Mandolorian. Even still she hated the whole situation and didn't trust the warrior, but she had no choice but to try and scrape some solace from his statement.

Kish lowered her head and hustled for the ships ramp. The door to the hangar began to part in the middle and she looked back. Like a living shadow, Callous stood in the opening, lightsaber out, chest heaving, his face stuck in a snarl of rage. Scion and the Mandolorian side by side moved to intercept him. The first sounds of battle reached her ears as she moved through the ship heading for the cabin. She passed the infamous "cargo" which she vowed to see opened once she got off world. She would see what was worth her Masters very life, that is if she didn't jettison it from the hold first.

Her hands flew as fast as they could over the controls and soon enough she was heading for the atmosphere. The moment she was at a safe distance she dialed in the coordinates for Yavin 4. A sudden urge to fly back down and aid her Master came over her but she ignored it through gritted teeth and jumped to Hyperspace. Translucent blues streaked in front of the view port as she left the current dimension and into one that bent the very fabric of time and space.

With each second that passed the pain grew. She had left her master, her very father figure, and a part of her self on that forsaken rock. A scar on her soul was fast developing as she stood up from the seat and went to go see her vow completed.

The cargo was a line of tarped over rectangular crates that came to her waist and ran as long as the hold itself. The tarp was already partly dislodged thanks to the Mandolorian. Kish grabbed a fistful of tarp and violently yanked it aside.

In that moment as Kish stared down at what she had uncovered, she understood. It all made perfect sense now. Her Master had been right, if she would have known that such stakes where on the line she would have acted brashly and endangered the mission. For this was worth any sacrifice, and her Masters sacrifice no longer seemed foolish but utterly selfless. She would heed his words and see that his selflessness was not in vain.

There stacked like so main containers where stasis pods, and within each a youngling slept peacefully.


End file.
